Best Friends Forever
by Xycopathic
Summary: Secret Santa 2019 gift for sctwilightvampwolfgal! Chloe and Adrien have a serious talk about their friendship.


**Hey guys, Liv here! So I decided to do the 2020 Secret Santa and here's my story for sctwilightvampwolfgal! I got a tooon of prompts for that and this is what I chose to do, but I also got tons of ideas for new stories, so thanks sctwilightvampwolfgal! Lol. Also if anyone was wondering why I've been off the site for a while, I may or may not have fallen into the rabbit hole of Lila exposing fanfics and I was rly unable to read/write anything not about Lila. It was rly unhealthy tbh. So this was kind of my breakthrough fix, although Lila is mentioned. Anyways, I'll let you read now.**

Chloe frowned in frustration as she scrolled down Adrien's Instagram page. It was full of pictures of him and his friends, and she hadn't appeared for _ages_.

_Ridiculous._

_She_ was his first friend! _She_ was his best friend! _She_ was the one that had gotten him enrolled in public school after so many years of failing! And now he was forgetting all about her.

She straightened up, a determined look on his face. She _would_ get to the bottom of this! Picking up her phone, she dialed Adrien's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. After 10 seconds of bated breath, his voice rang out.

"Chloe?"

Chloe winced. _And whatever happened to 'Chlo'?_

"Adrien? I… we need to talk. When can we meet up?"

A pause.

"Chloe? I don't have any time in my schedule until next week."

Chloe huffed.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I am marching over there right now!"

Chloe could practically _hear_ Adrien's smile.

"Okay, Chlo."

Chloe smiled. _That's better._

* * *

"So what's up, Chloe?"

Chloe had forced her way into the Agreste mansion, using a fury even Gabriel was slightly terrified of. (He was currently cowering in his lair, whimpering about how she was only 14 and this shouldn't have been so terrifying. Nathalie was watching in amusement.)

Chloe sighed.

"Adrien, we used to be best friends. I love you - platonically of course - and wish we could rebuild our friendship."

Adrien frowned.

"But… we are friends! I've been hanging out with you, and-" his voice trailed off as he tried to recall the last time they hung out together. "I-"

"I know you're probably partly annoyed at the whole Adrikins thing - even though you _know_ it's to put off the attention-seeking fangirls, like Lie-la - and my, well, meaner escapades."

Adrien chuckled at that.

"I do wish you'd be a bit nicer sometimes, Chlo," he smiled softly. Chloe closed her eyes in shame.

"I'm trying," she whispered.

"I know, and I couldn't be prouder!"

Chloe straightened up, looking at Adrien like he'd grown an extra head.

"What?"

Adrien was beaming. "I've noticed the effort you've been making. You're so much nicer to Marinette now, you're helping some of our class members, and you've even stopped treating Sabrina like a slav- uh, I mean your friendship has gotten healthier! I guess you're not treating Lila very nicely, but… well-"

"She's a liar," Chloe stated.

"Okay fine," Adrien conceded. "But anyways, I really have noticed your efforts and Chloe, I'm so, so proud. Sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you, my schedule really has been packed."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I understand. I really should talk to your dad about that and knock some sense into him."

Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "While I don't think that's… necessary… I appreciate the sentiment, Princess Popcorn."

Chloe smiled at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Anytime, Captain Croissant."

Adrien stood up, smiling. Chloe stood up also, and the two friends embraced.

"I'm sorry for not paying enough attention, Chloe."

"Likewise."

And at that moment, Chloe knew with a certainty that no matter what, she and Adrien would be best friends… forever.

**And that's a wrap! Honestly, I'm sure this could've been way better, but as a first class idiot, I forgot about the Secret Santa until December 20th then didn't have time until Dec 28th, so... Sorry sct. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review, they always make my day! See you next time! (And I really was serious, I have so many ideas for fanfics now!)**

**Oh also about A Reveal, I've got some chapters written but Ladyofthebirds has been insanely busy and unable to upload, so that's why it's been like 6 months. Sorry! Also sorry this is so longggg**


End file.
